


"We can't keep doing this."

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas cares for Dean after a hunt.





	"We can't keep doing this."

**Author's Note:**

> For @woefulcas who chose prompt #9.
> 
> "We can't keep doing this."

Dean watches Cas’ hands as they close the suture on his forearm. The same hands he’s seen masterfully wield weapons of god, and smite demons. Hands that have been clenched in his jacket lapels as they shoved him angrily against an alley wall, and struggled to contain the power of his grace. A warriors hands.

But now, Dean is focused on the careful nature in which Cas closes his wound; how his fingers barely graze his arm in each stitch, and how gently they hold it steady as the gauze is wrapped around.

More times than he can remember, those same hands, strong and sure as they are, have healed his body with little more than a press to his forehead. They pulled him from the depths of hell and pieced his body, his very soul, back together again.

Cas flips the tabs closed on the first-aid kit and slides it back under the bathroom sink. He takes Dean’s hand in his own, bringing it closer, kissing the bruises across his knuckles. Only once he’s placed a kiss to each one does he lower Dean’s hand back to his lap and lace their fingers together. Cas looks up from where he’s knelt on the tiled floor, and catches Dean’s gaze.

“We can’t keep doing this.” Dean says, as Cas’ free hand tenderly brushes through his mussed hair. His eyes droop closed as Cas continues, the energy having been taken out of him in the fight.

“There is no universe in which I will not heal you, Dean.” Cas states, almost daring Dean to argue.

Dean huffs, and turns his head to place a kiss to Cas’ palm. “You know what I mean. We can’t keep fighting these things forever.”

“No, I suppose we can’t. But I hope you know –“ Cas stops, struggling to find words.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean leans forward, pressing his lips to Cas’, hoping he’s relieved the pressure from Cas’ next words.

As Dean moves to pull away, Cas holds him close, resting their foreheads together.

“I hope you know, that when the day comes, when you’re done being the world’s savior; there is nothing that could keep me from spending the rest of my existence with you. Here on Earth, or in our Heaven, I will be with you, Dean.”

Dean wipes a tear from Cas’ cheek and presses their lips together once more. “I know, angel. I know.”


End file.
